


Не достигая безмятежности

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [6]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Foot Fetish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Король уезжает в паломничество, королева рисует, советник Хэнсон... почти молчит





	Не достигая безмятежности

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Не достигая безмятежности  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 835 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Маркус Хэнсон/Роза Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** драма, PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Король уезжает в паломничество, королева рисует, советник Хэнсон... почти молчит  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

Королева рисует. Четкие мазки туши ложатся на ослепительно белый лист. Одна линия, вторая, плавный изгиб — ни одного лишнего движения, рука не дрожит, — и на листе распускается лилия. За окнами пламенеет закат, и лучи солнца, проникающие сквозь идеально чистое стекло, окрашивают в оранжевый и багряный цветок, лист бумаги, стол, заваленный рисунками и записями, тонкие пальцы Розы.

— Его величество уехал в паломничество.

Голос королевы тих, но в нем столько металла, что его хватило бы на то, чтобы выплавить оружие для всей армии Гильбоа.

Маркус опускается на колени у ее ног, обнимает пальцами лодыжку и осторожно снимает туфлю с ее ноги. Цвет слоновой кости, острый и высокий каблук.

— Нарисуйте мне розу, ваше величество.

Маркус прижимается губами к пальцам ее ноги сквозь тонкий капрон чулка. Легкий аромат духов, средства для стирки и едва уловимый, теплый запах ее кожи. Роза готовилась к его приходу, а королева должна быть всегда идеальна, даже в постели с любовником. Особенно в постели с любовником.

— Зачем вам роза, советник Хэнсон? Она красива на расстоянии, но не стоит к ней приближаться.

Голос королевы не дрожит, но то, как она стискивает кисть для туши, то, как капли срываются вниз, на стол, то, как она облизывает губы, говорит о многом.

— Я люблю ее… запах.

Маркус ставит ее ступню себе на плечо, прижимается вновь губами к косточке на ее лодыжке и ведет пальцами вверх, поднимая узкую юбку.

Королева ставит вторую ногу ему на плечо, упирая каблук в ткань пиджака. Это больно.

— Не забывайте про шипы, советник Хэнсон.

— Не забуду, ваше величество.

Он поднимает руки выше и находит полоску обнаженной кожи между ее бельем и краем чулка. Юбка королевы узкая, двигать руками тяжело, но он подцепляет резинку чулка и медленно стягивает его с ноги, открывая нежную, бледную кожу, чуть шершавую от волос. Роза безжалостно удаляет волосы с тела, пытаясь добиться идеальной гладкости, но Маркусу нравятся естественность и то, что волосы упрямо растут, несмотря на все потуги быть идеальной. Он проводит языком от щиколотки до колена, чувствуя, как колются короткие волоски, и притягивает Розу к себе за бедра.

Нога в туфле соскальзывает с его плеча, замок на юбке легко поддается, и Маркус задирает ткань, нарушая идеальность.

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Два часа.

Маркус поднимает голову.

— Тогда мы многое успеем, моя королева.

Она жадно целует его губы, и кисточка, которую она так и не выпустила из рук, оставляет влажный след на его шее.

Роза приподнимает бедра, и Маркус стягивает с нее белье и разрывает поцелуй. Он разводит ее колени в стороны и касается губами. Внизу ее кожа такая же горячая и чуть шершавая. И опять пахнет духами. Но это не так важно, потому что ее собственный запах: ее кожи, ее возбуждения – сводит Маркуса с ума.

Он целует ее, скользит языком по клитору, а пальцами внутрь, заставляя вздрагивать и разводить колени шире. Он хочет доставить удовольствие, потому что два часа – это роскошь, но если он войдет в Розу сейчас, все закончится слишком быстро, он все же не мальчик.

Поэтому губами, пальцами, языком, чувствуя горячую влажность и легкую кислинку.

А потом Роза толкает его на спину, заставляя оторваться.

Она горячая, она страстная, она нежная. И любит быть сверху. Маркус подчиняется своей королеве. Она расстегивает его брюки, стягивает вниз белье, раскатывает по члену презерватив и садится сверху. Ее ноги сжимают его бедра, и контраст обнаженной кожи одной ноги и скользкой ткани чулка на другой сводит с ума.

Она двигается на нем, резко, сильно, пытаясь поймать ускользающее удовольствие, кривит рот, меняет темп, и Маркусу остается только одно — сжимать зубы и держаться, чтобы не кончить раньше.

Когда она наконец вздрагивает и опускается сверху, словно из нее выдрали железный стебель, на котором держалась ее осанка, возбуждение отступает назад.

Маркус гладит ее по волосам, по расслабленной спине, нежно целует в висок. Эти несколько секунд — главное его сокровище.

Роза поднимается на локте и смотрит на него, вновь надевая привычную маску.

Маркус мягко ее обнимает и переворачивается вместе с ней. Потом целует, вылизывает изнутри горячий и нежный рот, задевает языком кромку зубов. Возбуждение вновь нарастает, он расстегивает ее блузку и смотрит на обнаженную кожу с метками времени: тонкие морщинки на шее и в уголках глаз и рта, грудь совсем не девичья – грудь матери двоих детей.

Но она все еще прекрасна. Она все еще его женщина. Была ей и будет всегда.

Его женщиной и его королевой.

Маркус вынимает из ее расслабленных пальцев кисточку, встает и подходит к столу. Солнце село, и небеса, золотые и алые, скоро потухнут.

Он опускает кисточку в баночку с тушью и опускается рядом с Розой.

— Маркус?

Капля туши срывается с кончика и капает на полу ее блузки.

То, что нельзя сказать, можно написать.

«Мишель» — имя нежными, округлыми буквами на правой груди Розы, задевая сосок.

«Джонатан» — резко, остро на левой и над сердцем.

И над лоном, чуть ниже живота.

«Маркус Хэнсон»

Роза дрожит, бессильно сжимая губы.

Маркус отшвыривает кисточку в сторону и ему становится легче. Хотя бы раз. Хотя бы написать, вот так, молча, на теле его женщины. И потом стереть собственной рукой, оставив только черный след.

Есть вещи, о которых нельзя даже думать.

Их поцелуй нежен и полон горечи. Последние лучи заката гаснут, и комната погружается в полутьму.


End file.
